User talk:GILESFAN411
Welcome to Memory Alpha, ! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions – thanks for your edit to the "Rules of Engagement (episode)" page! We all hope that you'll enjoy our database and decide to join our community. Since you're new to Memory Alpha, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * Our are the best place to start. Particular items of note are the and policies, the , our , , and guidelines for proper . * We you to use the " " in your , so you can use our standard formatting s. We also recommend you action=edit&preload=MediaWiki:Concealer-import}} click this link and save the page. * The and can help you put together an article that might end up on our someday. * You can look up your past changes in the log and keep track of your favorite articles through your very own . * Create your own and be contacted here, on your . Please make sure to sign any comments on talk pages with four tildes (~~~~) to add your user name and the date/time. If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in one of our . Thanks, and once again, welcome to Memory Alpha! Archduk3 (talk) 21:43, August 29, 2019 (UTC) :The above named user is an administrator and their signature was automatically added. If you have any immediate questions or concerns, you may contact that user through their talk page. New categories Please see MA:CS. -- sulfur (talk) 00:15, December 13, 2019 (UTC) :Truly unbelievable, I get blocked because I proposed a set of categories that make sense. 0n the Miami Vice wiki, they denote both deceased actors and crewmembers. They also specify Academy Award winners in both capacities. Absolutely ridiculous, punished for thinking ahead. How many others do you abuse like this?--GILESFAN411 (talk) 01:08, December 13, 2019 (UTC) :: Um, you click the link, you make a suggestion, others vote and if it's good to go, then you add the categories. You don't just jump in feet first and do what other wikis do. We're not other wikis, and no one is punishing anyone, just simply trying to get your attention because you've clearly overlooked our order of operations, not to mention ignored Sulfur's post above and kept adding shit anyway. --Alan (talk) 01:17, December 13, 2019 (UTC) :Does something so rife with common sense really have to be voted on by committee? The Miami Vice Wiki highlights Ed Lauter, Maurice Hurley and other Trek alumni as deceased performer or crewmember and I doubt they needed to petition the House Appropriations Committee to create said categories. Again, this is a common sense addition to the site.--GILESFAN411 (talk) 01:27, December 13, 2019 (UTC) :::Like Alan said, this isn't the Miami Vice wiki, nor is it Wikipedia or any other wiki. Each wiki community has its own rules, conventions, style guides, etc. What may make perfect sense on one may not on another. And on most wikis, things are decided on a consensus basis. MA has decided to curate, or moderate, categories, which need to be proposed and then voted on. Most other things don't, as long as the rules and stylistic conventions are followed. Any rule can be changed by a vote as well; many things have changed that way over the years. Just follow the rules and you'll be fine. A word of advice, though; the best way to fit into *any* new group is to watch, listen, and learn for a while, until you get the lay of the land. A good example of what *not* to do is to right off the bat tell folks they're wrong. Just my two cents. :) -- Renegade54 (talk) 01:51, December 13, 2019 (UTC)